Episode 131
|Image = Byro vs Gildarts.PNG |Story Kanji Title = レギオンの猛威 |Story Romaji Title =''Region no Mōi'' |Funimation Title= |Adopted = |Air Date = May 19, 2012 |Episode = 131 |Arc = Key of the Starry Sky arc |Opening Song = The Starting Sky |Ending Song = Glitter (Starving Trancer Remix) |Previous Episode = Targeted Lucy |Next Episode = Key of the Starry Heaven |Adopted 2 = }} is the 131st episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on May 19, 2012. As they search for the missing Lucy and Michelle, the members of Fairy Tail are encountered by different members of the mysterious Legion Corps, who engage battle with all of the Fairy Tail Mages. Synopsis Somewhere in a canyon, Byro and Sugarboy are facing Natsu and Happy. Natsu attacks Sugarboy, but his attack is absorbed by Sugarboy's Dog Whistle Magic. Meanwhile, Lucy and Michelle are falling off a cliff due to Mary Hughes' Command Magic, so Lucy summons Aries to create wool cushion for them to land on. When Mary Hughes pursues them, Lucy summons Taurus to attack her, but Taurus is amused by Hughes' breasts, and refuses to attack. Lucy then summons Scorpio in Taurus' place. Meanwhile,..... Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily are facing off against Coco, when Lily then shifts into his battle form, declaring that even though she appears similar to the Coco he knew in Edolas, she is his enemy and he will strike her. At the same time, Byro and Kanaloa leave Sugarboy and Natsu to fight and instead find Gildarts, who investigates a battle between the two. Jason then shows up from the bushes, and Gildarts asks if he's still following him. In her battle against Mary Hughes, Lucy begins to believe that she has the upper hand, as Mary Hughes' Magic prevents her from controlling those who are not human, meaning that Lucy's Spirits can fight her on equal ground. However, Mary Hughes takes control of Lucy's body instead, and continues to put her in range of Scorpio's attacks, so that the Celestial Spirit is forced to avoid hitting her. However, whilst he attempts to not hit Lucy, Scorpio accidentally strikes Michelle instead, knocking her unconscious. Concurrently, Natsu and Happy are still fighting Sugarboy, and the Dark Mage tells them that his slime doesn't just absorb the Magic of others, but it can also turn into the properties of what it absorbs. He demonstrates this by turning the slime hand under his control into fire, and repeatedly hits Natsu with it. In his fight against Byro, Gildarts seems to experience some trouble, as Byro has the ability to negate all Magic attacks he is faced with, and repeatedly dodges Gildarts' attacks by doing so. When Gildarts asks the man why they require Lucy, Byro states that it is not the girl they need, but the item in her possession. Jason also mentions that he is one of six members of an organization called the Legion Corps. On the other side of the forest, Sugarboy obtains the upper hand in his fight against Natsu. When Natsu cannot find another way to destroy Sugarboy's slime, he tells Happy to pick him up and drop him into it, hoping he will be able to destroy it somehow from inside. Happy does as he asks, and the slime blows up over Natsu, absorbing him. Back with Gildarts and Byro, Jason tells Gildarts about the Legion Corps, but Gildarts simply tells Jason to run away, as he believes his fight is about to get seriously dangerous. Meanwhile Natsu succeeds on destroying Sugarboy's slime hand by overloading it with Magic power, but in the process, he and Sugarboy are stuck together by their hands, as the slime hardens and sticks like glue. Sugarboy angrily punches and kicks Natsu repeatedly to try and break free, until Gray appears and breaks the slime with his Magic. Back with Gildarts and Byro, Erza comes in from the sky and attacks with her Giant's Armor, joining Gildarts in his attempt to take Byro and his octopus down. Meanwhile, Mary Hughes obtains the clock hand by controling Lucy's hands and let her put the key on her own hands. Then, she uses a signal to tell the others that she got it. Characters In Order of Appearance: Fights *Gildarts Clive & Erza Scarlet vs. Byro Cracy (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land) & Byro Cracy (started and concluded) *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Mary Hughes (concluded) *Wendy Marvell & Pantherlilly vs. Coco (Earth Land) (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Dog Whistle Magic *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) *Nullification Magic *Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法, Seirei Mahō) (Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus, the Ram, Aries and the Scorpion, Scorpio) *Wool Magic (羊毛の魔法 Yōmō no Mahō) *Athletic Magic *Command Magic *Disassembly Magic (分開 Punkai) *Sand Magic (砂魔法 Suna Mahō) *Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō) *Aera (翼 Ēra) *Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 Kōri no Zōkei Mahō) Spells used *Slime Arm *Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō) *Fire Dragon's Wing Attack (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki) *Wool Cushion *Free Run *Sand Spear *Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken) *Sky Dragon's Roar (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō) *Ice-Make: Ice Cannon (氷雪砲 アイスキャノン Aisu Kyanon) Abilities used *Battle Mode Shift *Immense Strength *Immense Magic Power *Hand to Hand Combat Armors used *The Giant's Armor (巨人の鎧 Kyojin no Yoroi) Weapons used *Musica Sword (ムジカの剣 Mujika No Ken) *Staff *Microphone Staff *Evil Crushing Spear (破邪の槍, Haja no Yari) Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Ram Key **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Scorpion Key Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes